It's my fault
by The-Queen-of-the-Pirates
Summary: When a lucky blow from a kishin soul ends Maka's life, how will soul react?


**Rated T for mild language and violence.**

**Pairings: Take it how ever you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did then Soul would play the piano A LOT more.**

**Soul: O_O ... Please don't give her the rights to the show.**

* * *

><p>They were on a mission for a kishin egg in death city. It should have been an easy job for them and it was at first. But then, as they were going in for the finishing blow, everything changed for the worse. A very lucky shot sent Soul flying out of her hands. Soul had immediately started running towards her, Tsubaki and Black Star, who had been standing by watching, had jumped in then too, but they were too far away. All of them were. They weren't going to make it. Time seemed to slow down for Soul. He ran one foot after another but not fast enough. Tsubaki and Black Star ran up from behind still not fast enough. Then a blade slide across his partner's ribs, so slow it could have missed her but he knew it hadn't. Time regained its speed and Maka fell to the ground.<p>

"MAKA!" Soul quickly cut down the attacker with his scythe arm leaving the glowing red soul floating in the air. He knelt down next to his fallen miester. He came too late, he was too late. "Maka, wake up! WAKE UP, DAMN IT!"

Maka slowly, almost lazily, opened her eyes. "Oh hey Soul... what's up?" She asked casually as if she was unaware of the current condition she was in. He placed one hand under her head and the other around her waist as he pulled her gently into his lap.

"Oh, God. How did this happen? How?" Blood flowed freely from multiple cuts on her head chest and legs and the large gash across her ribs.

"I... was careless... didn't see... the sword coming... at you... couldn't run..." She said. Her voice was choppy and lagging as her body slowed down from blood loss.

"Maka, how could this have happened?" He repeated in a hoarse voice.

She smiled weakly, "Ya... it was pretty... stupid." She was growing extremely pale and by now her blood painted his hands as well as the ground beneath them. She closed her eyes.

"NO! Maka open your eyes! Stay with me!" Tears slipped from his eyes, no mater how hard he tried to hold them back, and dripped onto Maka's face. She opened her eyes and lifted her hand up to touch one of the tears, she looked at it on her fingers then looked up at Soul as if to confirm that it was his.

She smiled again, "Soul, you're crying. That's so uncool."

A pained smile crept across his face. "Ya, you're right, like always." She closed her eyes again and her body went limp. "No! Maka! MAKAA!" He screamed her name into the night sky. Many people opened their doors to investigate the grief stricken voice that filled the air. Some of them gasped, or simply just stared, as many of them knew the young weapon and miester pair. The scythe leaned over his partner, still silently crying. "This should have been me!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"Soul, are you ok?" Tsubaki asked. He didn't answer he didn't trust his voice to speak.

Black Star put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault Soul, there was nothing you could do."

These words made Soul fly into a rage. He knocked the hand off his shoulder and turned acid eyes on his friend. "It is my fault! I'm her weapon! I'm suppose to protect her! I failed!" Black star recoiled as if he'd been burned and let his hand fall back to his side. "I failed." He said again more quietly.

* * *

><p>The next day Maka lay quietly in a brown coffin, lined with white satin. She wore a dress of fine white silk and the cuts on her face had been covered up with makeup. To Soul it looked as though she was sleeping and that he could wake her up at any time. But he knew that wasn't true. All the people she had known in her life were there. Even Shinigami-sama had shown up for the young miesters funeral.<p>

That whole day Soul's reflexes, thoughts, and actions had been slowed. Black star said that it was like he was stuck in jelly. He didn't feel like that, he just wished he could crawl back into bed and lie there all day. Not moving, not thinking, not even dreaming, for he'd likely dream of her. But he knew he had to come, to say his final good byes. He dressed in his pinstriped suit with a red shirt underneath from the black room, knowing Maka had always secretly liked it. He left the apartment.

Now he stood, eyes strangely dry, over the girl who had been his partner and friend for over a year. He held white lilies in his hands and slowly took one out of the bouquet and placed it on her chest folding her hands on top of it. He couldn't help but think of the time when she'd been immobilized and they had been forced to take her home laying in a coffin. But this time there would be no teasing, and no getting up later. After that he went to take his seat, completely unresponsive. A few people, like Death the kid and his twin pistols, came to comfort him but he stared past them looking at some unknown point on the horizon.

When the funeral was over and the coffin buried from sight he placed the rest of the flowers in front of the tombstone on top of the freshly turned dirt and walked back to his seat. A hand grasped the front of his shirt pulling him off his feet. He identified the hand as belonging to Maka's father, Spirit.

"You piece of shit! This is all your fault! You're her weapon you were suppose to protect her! You failed as a weapon! Maka is dead because of you!" Stein pulled the enraged death scythe off of him. But his word echoed around Soul's head _'Maka is dead because __of you!'_ Reality suddenly crashed in on him, overwhelming his body, and without the chair or Spirit to hold him up he collapsed to the ground, and lay sprawled on his back, all the strength gone from his limbs, the fresh tears that had been absent all day streaming down his cheeks.

Slowly his lips formed the words, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh, I cried writing this! I'm still crying! T^T Why am I so mean to poor Soul!<strong>

**Soul: Tell me about it.**

**Me: I'M SORRY SOUL! DON'T HATE ME! *grabs him in bone crushing hug***

**Soul: *makes choking sound* Ok I forgive you! Just let me breath!**

**Me: YAY! **


End file.
